Old Friends
by Mooncloud881
Summary: .:by Loki:. When Remus Lupin takes the job of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, he's a bit worried about meeting what has become of the pale, odd Severus Snape he once knew. Exactly how worried should he be? SEVERUSxRemus
1. Awkward Reunion

**OLD FRIENDS  
**_(by Loki)_

_The Necessary Evil of the Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters included in the Harry Potter series, I only include them in my dirty fantasies._

* * *

Severus Snape still seemed to be the same old pale, oddball that Remus Lupin remembered from his school days. He'd been a bit worried about encountering him when he took the job of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it had been one of his own best friends, James Potter, that put poor little Severus through countless embarassing trials and misery when they were children. Not only that, but he knew he was getting the teaching position that Severus had always wanted. However, the afternoon of his very first day teaching proved to pleasantly rid him of his fears.

Snape had entered Remus's dimlit classroom unexpectedly, his hands tucked into the pockets of his robes. He swept across the stone floor quick and elegantly; he was almost ghost-like. Remus was sitting at his desk writing lesson plans for the next few days. Being a teacher was more stressful than he'd thought it would be.

"Remus Lupin," said Severus unnaturally cheerfully, "It's been a long time since I've seen you at Hogwarts."

"I could say the same to you, Severus." said Remus uncertainly, "You look well."

Snape smirked a bit, a rare sight, and came closer to his desk as he pulled a small bottle from his pocket, in which was a dark, swirling liquid.

"Dumbledore has instructed me to brew your wolfsbane potion for you," he said, "the first full moon is in less than a week, though I'm sure you're already aware."

"Oh, yes, I do keep track of those things, obviously." he took the bottle, his fingers running over Snape's for just a split second. "Thank you very much, I'll be in your debt; though if it's too much of a burden making it for me, I've learned to brew it myself."

"Not at all," Severus said rather quickly, "I've got pleanty of time to spare for it, I could probably even make you something more if you asked."

"Oh, I couldn't think of anything I'd need." said Remus with a smile, but looking down at his papers as he wrote. "But thank you for the offer."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Severus nervously broke it.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going then. I'll bring you the next potion as soon as I can. It takes a few days to make."

Severus turned to leave, but Remus thought that it would be terribly rude not to at least offer him the invitation to stay a while. Perhaps the two of them had never been on the best of terms as children due to the fact that he, although he was a prefect, had never made an effort to defend Severus against James's adolescent behavior, but that was a long time ago. They were adults now.

He put down his quill, "Oh, Severus-- you could stay a while, if you want. What do you say to a bottle of brandy?"

Snape, who was almost to the door, turned back and grinned a bit, as if he'd been hoping for such an invite all along.

Much to Remus's surprise, Severus accepted and the visit turned out to be rather pleasant. They sat down together at his desk, and in a matter of minutes both were laughing and conversing, their discussion consisting mostly of the usual small talk: how each was, how was work at Hogwarts going, and the otiose subject of muggle politics. They both consumed a reasonable amount of brandy, but neither was hardly phased by it; both had always held their alcohol well. In the midst of their visit, Remus could not help but notice how different Snape looked than how he remembered him; he couldn't believe he'd not noticed those beautiful dark eyes.

"So Severus," said Remus after both had recovered from laughter after a rather entertaining joke he'd told, "It's been nearly thirty years hasn't it? I can't help but wonder if there's perhaps a Mrs. Severus Snape at home?"

"No, there's not." said Snape, "I was... never too interested in women. I think I blame my mother."

Remus laughed, "I see. Well, there's this woman who's been after me for a while. I could never be with a woman, though; for one thing I'd be constantly afraid of harming her with my-- condition. Besides, I..." He stopped. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Besides what?" he asked.

"Er-- nothing." said Remus, "It's probably late, isn't it? I think we should turn in."

"Oh, come now, Lupin." said Severus with a bit of a grin, "I think we both know what you were going to say... you and Sirius were never very discrete, you know."

Remus felt his face flush red. "I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't think anybody but Sirius, of course, had ever known about his homosexuality.

"It's alright," Snape laughed, "I can imagine you... probably miss him"  
There was a moment of silence. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban many years ago. The thought seemed to drive a spike through Remus's heart.

"I do." said Remus, looking downward.

Severus wasn't sure what to say. He'd never been much of a comforter; the things he tried to say in comfort were usually awkward and didn't help at all. So, instead of talking, he reached across the desk and put his hand atop Remus's. Remus looked up, staring into those dark eyes. They gave off an erie sort of feeling, one that would probably be unpleasant to most people, but it was the kind of feeling that brought up so many good memories for him; the kind of feeling Sirius used to give him.

"You remind me so much of him." he said slowly.

To Remus's shock, but surprisingly not his discomfort, Severus picked his hand up only to press it caringly to Remus's cheek and proceeded to lean over the desk, coming closer to him until their faces were just inches away. Remus's first thought was to move away, but for some reason he sat transfixed, and almost unwillingly he felt his lips part as Snape came closer.  
Their mouths were so close to touching, barely a centimeter away when there was a sudden knock on the door.--

Remus pulled away immediately.

"Come in," he said in a rather shrill voice as he stood up, his chair sliding back behind him as he did so. He coughed to return his voice to normal, and Severus sat back with a rather disapointed look on his face as Albus Dumbledore entered.

"Oh, hello, Professor Snape," said Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't expect you to be here so late. Having a midnight chat, are we?"

"Uh-- Yes," said Remus, coming forward and straightening himself, still feeling a bit flustered.

"Good fun, good fun." Dumbledore said, "I just thought I'd come by and ask you if you could do me a favor-- it seems a boggart's gotten into one of the supply closets in Flitwick's classroom, and I just need someone to come by in the morning and spook it out, if you could."

"Oh, yes, of course." Remus said, "I'll do it first thing in the morning, headmaster."

"Ah, wonderful! I knew I could count on you to take care of it, it's a rather nasty one, I don't really have the energy to do it myself tonight. I apologize for coming in so late. I was almost sure you'd be in bed by now, but Flitwick insisted... Anyway, I suppose I'll leave you two to your chat. Farewell and adieu, as they say."

With that very brief and very inconvenient intervention, Dumbledore left. Remus turned to look at Snape, who was standing now as well.

"Uh-- I... that is," Remus began to say awkwardly. "It... it's getting late. We should both really get to bed with classes to teach early tomorrow..."

"Yes, I suppose." said Severus, who looked a bit embarassed-- a look Remus still remembered.

He began to walk quickly from the classroom, but Remus caught his arm, stopping him with a surprising amount of strengh.

"Perhaps you'll visit again tomorrow, I hope?" said Remus, almost cursing himself in his mind for asking such.

Severus smiled, "Perhaps I will."

With that Severus departed, and Remus was left alone to think.

* * *

Oh Dumbledore, whatever will we do with you shakes head

I know that chapter didn't have a lot in it, and I wouldn't blame any of you if you called me a tease. But if any oh-so-nice people out there leave any nice reviews for me, I'll post the many more chapters I've already written. Meanwhile, you dramatically wonder what will happen next. Will Severus come back to finish what he started? Will Remus forget about Sirius and give in to his advances? Will Flitwick ever get the boggart out of his supply closet? The answers to all this and more are to come o.O!

_Loki_


	2. The Dangers of Daydreaming

**OLD FRIENDS  
**_by Loki_

_The Necessary Evil of the Warning: Hot wizard on wizard action is soon to come (not much in this particular chapter, but a reasonable amount). Not intended for younger audiences.

* * *

Remus had Severus on his mind all of the following day. However, he wasn't quite sure whether he was looking forward to their next visit or not; there was just something about having what he was currently denying as a crush on little Snivelly, the boy who James Potter once dangled above an entire generation of Hogwarts students in his underwear, that just seemed so very wrong and odd. He kept reasuring himself that he had no attraction toward Severus what-so-ever, but that flawless pale face, raven-colored hair and dark eyes kept coming back into his mind. He was trying to push the thought of Severus out of his head so hard that it distracted him from his work, and he unintentionally ignored many student's raised hands in his classroom as he sat staring blankly into space. He had also entirely forgotten about getting the boggart out of Professor Flitwick's supply closet._

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione Granger's voice had said loudly, snapping him out of his distant thoughts. "We've been sitting here chatting for ten minutes. Are you going to assign something today or not?"

Remus looked up in confusion, "What? I thought I told you all to read chapter eleven in your books."

"You haven't told us anything," another boy said, "You've just been sitting there staring at your desk."

"Have I really?" Remus ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "Isn't this third period?"

"No..." said Hermione, "Third period left. This is fourth. Are you alright, Professor?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a bit distracted this morning, forgive me."

By the time all his classes were over, Lupin was eager to see Severus. He decided that he had no interest in the man, and that they'd simply have a nice pleasant conversation and the potion's master would be on his way-- he'd see to that.

_This state of mind didn't last very long, however._

Around eight o'clock Severus entered Remus's dark classroom. He was dressed more casually now, though still all in black as was his favor. A large button-up shirt hung losely on him.

"Do you ever knock?" said Remus who was sitting at his desk again, smiling a bit. "I've been waiting for you. Should I get out the brandy?"

"If you want, I'm not really in the mood to drink." said Severus. He glided over to Remus in that beautiful way he walked. "I am hungry, though."

"Oh?" said Remus, not expecting this. "Well, I have some sweets in my closet, but that's about it."

Snape's voice was quiet, and he didn't look directly at Remus. "Not for food."

_What a terrible flirt_, Remus thought, and yet he couldn't help but smirk a bit at how cute an attempt that was to swoon him..

"Severus, you know I can't really-- I mean..." Remus wasn't even sure what he was suppose to say, "It's just not right."

Severus sighed and bent over the desk, resting his weight on his elbows with his hands holding his temples, his slender white fingers sliding through his hair.  
"I'm sorry, Remus; I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes, I-- You're just so-- I don't even know. I've been thinking about that missed kiss all day, you know."

With Snape bending down in front of him, Remus had a nice glimpse down his shirt, which he just couldn't help but take advantage of-- after all, he was only human, and a man has needs, and needless to say it had been a long time since he'd been satisfied. Severus's chest wasn't extremely musclar but still well defined, and just as pale and flawless as every inch of him.  
Of course Remus loved Sirius Black with all his heart, but they'd been apart for nearly eleven years-- and suddenly a voice with a question popped into his head that he previously had been ignoring. What could a kiss hurt?

Unable to think of an immediate answer, Remus leaned in toward Severus, granting him that missed kiss. It lasted longer than he'd intended.  
Severus gently forced an opening for his tongue, and let it caress the palate, the teeth... every part of the warm, wet flesh. Remus, stunned, found himself sucking Severus's tongue, and upon this realization pulled away.

"T-There," said Remus, still close to Snape's face and staring into his dark eyes.

Severus stood up straight, staring right back at Remus, who snuck a glance down and noticed that either Snape's wand was sticking out of his pocket at a rather odd angle, or he very much enjoyed that little kiss.

"All that from a kiss, hm?" said Remus, smiling at him.

Severus circled Remus's desk and came around to him, turning him in his chair and kneeling down in front of him on his knees. He reached for Remus's belt.

"Whoa, hold it there!" Remus said, grabbing Snape's wrists. "You're not getting any more than that!"

"...Please?" Severus asked in a soft, velvety voice. Waves of heat went through Remus's body at the sound. He'd completely forgotten what he was fighting his attraction for (if he'd known at all); yes, it was all so wrong, but that was so much of the turn on.

He released Severus's wrists and let him undo his belt. Seconds later Severus had pulled out his hardening, pulsating member, and closed his wet mouth around it. It was a feeling Remus hadn't felt in so long, and he couldn't help but let out a few short moans as Severus worked his tongue around his phallus, even as it was plunged deep down his throat. He looked down at Severus, who had his eyes closed as he gave him such intense pleasure. Remus took a tight handful of Severus's silky black hair. It wasn't long before he felt the warning quakes of orgasm stirring.

* * *

Now might be a good time to tell you all that this was my first slash story ever, so please don't flame me o.O  
Kind reviews would be appreciated, though nods Before I post the next chapter v.v I'm self-consious about my writing, you see.

And yes, I hate the word _member_, but I couldn't think of a more elegant and less blunt substitute for penis. I assure you that I, unlike a lot of authors, am not afraid to put the word penis in my writing. I'll put it in my writing right now. Penis penis penis. The pretty penis is in the pot. Penis. ...There. I think I"ve proven my point.

_Loki_


	3. Seduction

**OLD FRIENDS  
**_by Loki_

_The Necessary Evil of the WARNING: This chapter includes a hell-loova lotta wizard on wizard action. It is not intended for younger audiences. So, if you happen to fall into the category of "younger audience", click your Back button now o.O

* * *

_Hardly being able to concentrate on anything but his pleasure long enough to take note of the interesting fact that Severus didn't gag at all with a cock down his throat, Remus came, and he pulled his waist away from the man's mouth.

Snape swallowed and in what seemed like one motion pulled Lupin's belt and pants right off. While Severus proceeded to unbutton his work shirt, Remus's heart was beating so hard that he could feel it in his throat. It was almost a painfully fast rhythym, but at the same time he was feeling more unexpected but highly gratifying waves of heat through his groin again. Not even a minute had passed before Severus had his own clothes off and stood before him, fully erect, leaning in a pressing his lips to Remus's ear while his cock carressed the soft skin under his genitals.

"This won't work," whispered Severus, his warm, moist breathing running over Remus's ear, "You should get on the desk."

He pushed a hand under the Dark Art's teacher and ran a finger forcefully over his anus, though not entering.

"No," said Remus sharply, a reflexive action.

"Shh," said Severus, pulling him to his feet and bending him over the desk, stomach down.  
Severus bent over Remus, holding his wrists down on the desk, and instead of entering immediately he took a moment to run his member up and down the outside of Remus's inviting pucker. He knew it would be a tough entry without any sort of lubricant.

"Are you ready?" he asked Remus, who replied with a vague and breathy "Unnnhh,". He wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but he didn't want to hold back any longer.

Remus let out a loud, gratifying "Oh!" as Severus slowly pushed into him. He was hard now, too, and Severus wasted no time before viciously pounding him. Remus was moaning and writhing in a mixture of pain and pleasure on the desk, pushing off and causing a stack of papers and an ink bottle to go crashing to the floor. He was on the verge of coming again, but Snape didn't seem like he was even close to finishing yet at all, so he tried to hold it back. His efforts were in vain, though, as he felt the promising tingle of climax in his stomach and finally his orgasm came forth like a dam bursting.

Severus kept thrusting, his eyes closed. Harder, faster as his mouth opened.

Finally, the potion master's cry of ecstacy echoed through the room, and he pulled Remus with him as he collapsed onto the floor.

They were both panting still. Severus had practically wrapped himself around Remus, who was surprised that the pale and foreboding looking man was so warm and had such a pleasant embrace.

When the afterglow of orgasm subsiding, a jolt of guilt shot through Remus.

_What on earth have I just done? What would Sirius think!_

He pulled himself away from Severus-- it wasn't an easy task-- and redressed quickly.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked, so much innocense in his voice.

"T-- The door's not locked, you know. Some one could come in at any time." Remus had always been a quick liar.

"Oh," Snape got up and redressed himself, too. When both were clothed again, Severus was apparently feeling affectionate, as he put his arms around Remus's waist and pressed his pale lips to his temple.

"Thank you," he breathed. Remus wasn't sure if he should say something like 'You're welcome,' or not. He wasn't sure he wanted to, or that Snape even was in fact welcome. He wasn't sure of anything.

He pulled away. "Well-- Severus, I'm... I'm a bit tired." At least that wasn't a lie; he faked a smile. "I'll see you another time, then?"

Severus nodded and took his leave. Remus retreated to his sleeping quarters and collapsed onto his bed. His heart was pounding with guilt rather than excitement, now. Suddenly he remembered those papers he'd pushed off the table. He'd have to spend tomorrow re-sorting them.

* * *

Yes, I _do_ have a lot of free time.

_Loki_


	4. Based on Blackmail

**OLD FRIENDS  
**_by Loki_

_

* * *

_

When Remus awoke his head was pounding-- well, that among other, more lower regions. For just a few blissful moments he'd forgotten about the previous night, but as his dreams drifted away and he awoke his reality came flooding back to him.

_Severus probably thinks we're... together now,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't be with Severus, he was loyal to Sirius. But... Sirius had been gone for eleven years, locked away from him in Azkaban, for something that Remus was sure he didn't do: murdering James and Lily Potter.

Though... what if he had? What if he was remaining loyal to a man who murdered two of his best friends? What if he was denying himself something good for no good reason?

_Impossible!!_ He scorned himself for thinking such a thing. Even if Sirius had been loyal to the Dark Lord, which he was sure he wasn't, he would never have killed James and Lily. They were his best friends, too. Remus had visited Sirius in Azkaban a number of times, and truth be told he really didn't seem like himself-- but that was because of the influence of the dementors. Yes, that was all it was. Now that he'd broken out-- and no crimes had yet been commited-- there was hope in his heart.

He groaned and pressed his hands against his eyes. It was almost time for breakfast in the Great Hall, but even though he was starving he wasn't sure he wanted to go. He wasn't sure he could be around people-- and how lucky for him that the Dark Arts teacher's seat just happens to be next to the Potions Master's.

The insistant rumbling in his stomach convinced him to force himself from his bed eventually. After all, he couldn't just avoid Severus for the rest of his teaching career.

He passed the papers and ink bottle he'd pushed onto the floor the night before. He didn't care how scattered they were or even that the bottle had broken and made a black spot in the carpet, he'd get it up later. By the time he'd strolled down from his classroom, the Great Hall was already filled with chattering students and all the teacher's had taken their seats... including Snape. Lupin sighed and took his assigned chair.

"Ah, Lupin! Glad you could join us, I almost thought you weren't coming." said Dumbledore, happy as usual.

"I... woke up a bit late, I apologize." he lied. He couldn't help but see the somewhat humerously prideful look on Severus's face.

"Not that I want to be a bother, but that boggart's still in my closet. I tried getting it out myself but it's too tough for me!" Flitwick's voice squeaked, "It turned into a rat when one of my student's opened it and nearly scared her to death."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" said Remus, "I'm sorry, things have been a bit odd these first few days... I'll get to it this afternoon."

"The first days teaching can be stressful," Hagrid's voice said, "But it gets easier! And your students really like you, Lupin."

Lupin tried to smile. He looked out into the four long tables full of students. He did hear them saying kind things like, "That's Professor Lupin? You're right, he looks fantastically nice even with the scars on his face." but all Remus heard was, "That's Professor Lupin? Last night, he was practically raped." He ate his breakfast as quickly as possible.

When he finished, he pretended to be fascinated with a somewhat loose button on his shirt if only to avoid making eye contact with Severus. He was relieved when Dumbledore announced that it was time for classes to begin.

He hurried off to his classroom before Severus even had a chance to get up.

The day was painfully long, the classes seemed interminable. When the school hours were over, he slipped out of his room only once to rid Flitwick's classroom of the boggart. It was easy for him, and in a matter of minutes he was back in his room, leaving the door locked and praying that Severus wouldn't come knocking. _However,_ there was a little part of him that he ignored and supressed that half-wanted him to come visit again.

Oddly, though, not a single knock came upon his door all night. He had time to re-order the papers that had scattered, and also to find a spell to clean the ink from his carpet. There were no knocks, no failed turns of the knob that could be heard-- not a single sound at all. It was eerily quiet.

In fact, Severus didn't come to see him for days. Although, he probably would have run into him at some point if he'd come out of his room for more than just meals at which neither of them liked to speak too much-- neither were good around larger groups of people. Remus didn't see Severus until he was to bring his next wolfsbane potion.

Severus entered, as always, not bothering to knock. Remus had stopped locking his door by now.

"Oh, hello Severus." he tried to sound normal, "Haven't seen you in the longest time."

"Could that be because you've been avoiding me?" Snape asked grimly.

"What?" he sounded genuinly confused; it was easy. "I've been doing no such thing!"

"It's not as if I couldn't tell, you walk so quickly from the Great Hall. I know you're a more social person, Remus. I chose not to come to your room to bother you... I try not to go where I'm unwanted."

"Severus..." Remus thought frantically of something to say, some lie to tell that explained his behavior, but for the first time he could remember he had no charming lies to tell in that vast mind of his. "I love Sirius."

Severus frowned, but it was in more of a hurt sort of way than an angry way. "You know they'll find him and put him back in Azkaban. Don't you think he'd want you to be happy at least if he couldn't be?"

Severus came toward Remus and pulled him to him. "Just what are you so afraid of? You had fun that night, didnt you? I could tell you did. You just needed to be pushed a bit."

"You didn't push anyone to do anything," said Remus, "you just took advantage of my..." He stopped.

"Loneliness?" Severus finished. "Yes, you just needed a push. I'm good for you like that. I know what you want better than you do, and you tend to back out of things you want otherwise, if there's the slightest bit of an obstacle. I can tell."

"Sirius isn't an _obstacle_. And you don't have any idea what I want." said Remus coldly.  
"Then... tell me," Severus came closer.

"Fine. I want a million galleons. I want peace on earth. But above anything, I want Sirius. Sirius Black, not Severus Snape. So there."

Severus sighed in frustration, "Sirius is a murderer."

"No he's not!" Remus shouted and violently pushed Severus away at once. He was angry now. It wasn't an emotion he felt too often. "Sirius would never kill James. Even you must know how close they were!"

"All too well. But the Dark Lord can change people a lot," said Severus, "They have proof, Lupin. The story fits together a bit too well, doesn't it? To be a false, that is; don't you think?"

Tears started to swell around Remus's eyes. "No. He didn't do it."

There was silence for a long time. The two just stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. At last, Remus spoke first.

"Thank you for the wolfsbane potion, Professor Snape. Please leave me to myself."

Remus went to grab the potion from Severus's hand, but he pulled it away.

"No." Snape said simply.

"No??" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I won't give you the potion if you won't come to your senses. You've got to forget about Sirius."

Remus's body went cold. "I'll just make the potion myself, then."

"Don't kid yourself, Remus. You're a master of the Defense Against the Dark Arts bull, but you were never too talented in potions class." he said, "And you wouldn't want to risk brewing it wrong and killing a poor innocent Hogwarts student, would you?"

"I can't believe you!" Remus's voice raised again, "I'll tell Dumbledore about this!"

"Do that and I'll poison you." said Severus so simply; so matter-of-factly. "And _you_ should know I've got some pretty fancy tricks up my sleeve for such things."

"So that's it, then?" said Remus in shock, "You're blackmailing me? _Severus Snape_ is blackmailing _me_ because I won't be his whore, is that it?"

"Anything to help an old friend."  
(story title!)

"_Help_ me? How _exactly_ is blackmail and rape helping me?"

"Well, the blackmail gives you a reason to move past the things that are keeping you unhappy. And besides, it's only rape if you don't want it."

"I don't want it." said Remus in disgust.

Severus smirked. He was sure Remus had enjoyed their little meet; he was right.

"And Sirius isn't keeping me unhappy. His name will be cleared one day. He's going to come back."

"Well why hasn't he come back yet?" said Severus. "To you, I mean. What is he doing? Just hiding out, and not coming to see his Remus? Wouldn't you go to see him?"

Severus could tell he hit a soft spot, which was exactly what he was trying to do.  
Remus's eyes, which were already filling with water, each released a single tear drop, that ran slowly down his face, trickeling over the facial scars he'd had since childhood.

Severus embraced him in comfort, holding his head against his shoulder. Something in Remus told him that Snape was just siezing him in this vulnerable moment, but for some reason he allowed him to anyway.

* * *

Drama. 


End file.
